


displacement [art]

by holtember



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Marvel Universe Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtember/pseuds/holtember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1010759">displacement</a> by Zekkass, for Marvel Big Bang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	displacement [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [displacement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010759) by [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass). 



> These are slightly spoiler-y about the story itself? So I recommend you read that first. And well, I could go on about how wonderful the fic was but what about you go read it instead? (Spoiler: It's great)

 

  


[ ](http://imgur.com/ch1iLYM)

_"Kid gloves?" Steve asks, and there's an angry note in his voice that's more than alarming - it makes Tony back up and Bruce immediately get closer. "You're putting the kid gloves on_ now _?"_

_"Uh, no?"_

_"Tony, get out," Bruce orders, gripping Steve's shoulder. "Nothing you say can help right now."_

__

**Author's Note:**

> The design for the S.H.I.E.L.D. files was inspired by [these](http://gunsandscales.tumblr.com/post/56752103195/tesseract-file-feel-free-to-use-however-you).


End file.
